


Maleficent

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [14]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Dark, Drama, Eerie, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Hatred, Haunting, Heartbreak, Loss of Innocence, Magic, Music, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix about Maleficent’s dark years, before her love for Aurora redeemed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maleficent

* * *

 

This is a mix about Maleficent’s dark years, before her love for Aurora redeemed her. In my song choices, I have attempted to convey Maleficent’s loneliness, wrath and torment. Some songs resemble eerie lullabies with subtly vicious lyrics, while others resemble vengeful war-chants, and yet others are twisted love songs addressed to Stefan, given more to cruelty than tenderness.

If you wish to hear more hopeful music about Maleficent, consider my Maleficent/Aurora fanmix, [ _Once Upon A Dream_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1781701).

 01.  **Emilie Autumn**  - I Want My Innocence Back // 02.  **Soap &Skin** - Me And The Devil // 03. **Bjork**  - Bachelorette // 04.  **Chelsea Wolfe**  - Feral Love // 05.  **Florence And The Machine**  - Seven Devils // 06.  **Laura Veirs**  - Icebound Stream // 07.  **Fever Ray**  - If I Had A Heart // 08. **The Blue Square feat. Melentini**  - Nightkisser // 09.  **Chelsea Wolfe**  - House of Metal // 10. **Lisa Gerrard**  - Sleep // 11.  **Jun Miyake**  - The Here And After // 12.  **Strawpeople**  - Beautiful Skin // 13.  **Jen Titus**  - O Death // 14.  **Ladytron**  - Destroy Everything You Touch // 15. **Florence And The Machine**  - Blinding // 16.  **Lisa Gerrard feat. Pieter Bourke**  - Sacrifice // 17.  **Fairport Convention**  - Fotheringay // 18.  **Blue Foundation**  - Eyes On Fire // 19.  **Melentini** \- Sweetheart // 20.  **Bjork**  - Isobel

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/maleficent))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
